


Boys Night In

by Eve_Fics



Series: Staying Whelmed & Erable [2]
Category: DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Gen, M/M, MariBat, Maribat March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Fics/pseuds/Eve_Fics
Summary: Maribat march Week 2 Day 2 SleepoverIt's July 4 and the boys decided to celebrate Conner's birthday a bit differently this year...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir / Kon-El | Conner Kent, Dick Grayson & Kaldur'ahm & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Wally West, Jason Todd & Tim Drake, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson
Series: Staying Whelmed & Erable [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612798
Comments: 5
Kudos: 276
Collections: Maribat March





	Boys Night In

**_Wayne Manor, Gotham_ **

**July 4, 18:30 EST**

  
  


“You really don’t have to do this” Conner found himself saying to a stubborn Dick Grayson as he pulled him from the manor’s entrance. 

“No way Kon” Wally joined in, pushing him inside, before closing the door behind him. Wally, Dick, and Kaldur thought it might be nice to have a sleepover for this year’s anniversary of their first mission instead of just a regular Boys Day Out.

Conner, however, liked to think he was smart and knew that the suspiciously enthusiastic behavior coming from Wally plus the inclusion of Garth, Jason, Adrien, Kim, Max, Nino, and Luka may be an indication that this was more than that. Not that he didn’t like hanging out with the other boys.

“Wow this seems more homey than the Agreste Manor” Adrien couldn’t help but say in awe as Nino nodded besides him.

“Your old man practically sucked the warmth out of the place with all the white marble”

“Really? Dude you gotta invite me at some time” Jason complained “Word on the street is that you have a massive book collection”

“You’re interested in the books and not the rock climbing wall, basketball court, DDR system or the half pipe in his room?” Wally asked in disbelief. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate this whole shindig but what’s the real reason we’re all here?” Conner asked with his arms crossed, doing his best to emulate his own I-Won’t-Be-Tolerating-Nonsense stare he saw Lois give Clark last time he visited. 

“My friend, we do not mean to overwhelm you with our presence however we have been concerned for your emotional well being” Kaldur placed a hand on the half-Kryptonian clone who still looked confused at what he meant.

“What he means is that your melody is still somber, even with the time that’s passed or how grave the situation was your heart still plays break-up songs” Luka clarified, a dawning look of understanding came on Conner’s face, red flush developing on his cheeks as he understood before chuckling.

“We’re here for you dude” Nino smiled

“Hell yeah we’re gonna party so hard it’ll kick the sadness away”

“Or we can watch chick flicks, eat ice cream, order take out and do facials” Adrien piped up, unsurprisingly only Dick and Luka seemed to perk up at the idea though Conner was willing to try it out. As they debated what they’d have in store for the evening Dick realized something, given the dawning look of realization coming from his face. He, Richard John “Dick” Grayson, looked embarrassed before addressing the group again.

“Oh geez I should warn you though, Bruce …”

“Uh Dick?”

There was a small child.

A boy, around thirteen years old, dark raven hair and ice blue eyes being very notable features of his. Features that happened to also belong to two other members of the group.

“Did this bitch really replace me after like less than three months?” Jason glared at the child before him who seemed awed at his presence.

“Haha, don’t say that Jay. Guys I’d like to introduce you to Tim Drake”

“He-Hello”

  
  
  


**_Wanye Manor_ **

**July 4, 18:45 EST**

“Seriously Dick? This is really awkward “ Wally told his friend as they and Conner made a strategic retreat to the kitchen, claiming to be getting more snacks out.

“Look, Tim is still new at this thing. He managed to find out our secret IDs but thinks Robin died “ he continued, ignoring his best friend’s shocked look, “I haven’t really been around in Gotham but apparently after Joker, B got a little… unhinged.”

Conner turned to see his literal lifelong friend look weary, a troubled look amplified by the furrowed eyebrows. “Gothamite are getting scared, he’s become more violent and merciless. I looked up at least five criminals who were half-dead by the time the police arrived.

“Tim thought that it was because Robin had died, Batman losing his restrain and the light to his shadow. He thought it was his duty to help or at least convince me to try and take on the whole Boy Wonder thing again. Imagine our surprise when this twelve year old rich kid neighbor that lives over a mile away from us rode a bike and came knocking on the Manor’s door. He’s known for years who we are at this point”

“So crazy smart kid hanging out with a group of superheroes, great”

**Paris, France**

**_July 5, 00:45 CEST_ **

“So your fun consists of going on patrol?”

Artemis, Zatanna and Tula had been invited to Paris to hang out with the girls while the boys were off on their “Boys Night In”. Artemis felt guilty for leaving M’gann behind but… well she understood very well why Ladybug and Chat Noir had been insistent she did not enter their city until Martian Manhunter said her training was done… Maybe not even then.

“Watching rom-coms and eating ice cream is fun and all” Rena Rouge waved her hand dismissively.

“But where’s the excitement in that” Queen Bee ended.

“I suppose that is true” Tula hummed in agreement.

“Even if the boys get the night off we still have patrol to do” Ladybug said assertively “Though we don’t really want Hawkmoth to potentially see we’re collaborating with other heroes. He might get ideas”

“So you want us to use cloaking magic?” Zatanna asked, it wouldn’t be of much use if they ended up having an akuma, though her dad had taught her a spell for that.

“No, but I think these pieces of jewelry would suit you nicely, warranted you give them back at the end of the night” Ladybug showed off three black boxes, the trio knowing that inside there was a Miraculous inside each one.

“Of course, Ladybug” Tula nodded, her peripheral showing the other two doing the same.

That night was the debut of three obscure new heroes, Cọp cai, Topolina and Canine, made their way across the Parisian rooftops along with their heroines.

  
  


**Wayne Manor**

**_July 4, 19:00 EST_ **

When Wally, Conner and Dick came back into the game room, with enough snacks and junk food to feed a small village they were surprised to not return to carnage and the impending third World War.

“Whoa so these little godlings𑁋”

“Kwami”

“𑁋 go into your jewelry and lend you their powers! It's like Green Lantern’s powers right?”

“Something like that” Luka laughed at Tim’s enthusiasm, ruffling the boy’s head as he pouted.

“And you two are both with Aquaman, right? Does that mean you’re both Atlanteans? Is it true that they’re super durable because you live in the bottom of the ocean? Can you really speak to underwater creatures or is just an Aquaman thing? What happens if you’re on dry land too long? Do you know why Atlantis is in the bottom of the ocean? Did it sink or did your species just evolve there? Well if that were the case you’d take longer to adjust to the light so it's probably not that”

“Kim, what the hell did you give the kid?” Jason groaned, watching as the younger boy began to essentially vibrate from his seat, questions not stopping as he word vomited whatever came to his mind.

“It’s not my fault Max left his monster poison shot of caffeine right next to I poured the kid juice” Kim tried to defend himself before Nino questioned.

“ Speaking of, why?” the three Miraculous heroes turned to Max, who looked away sheepishly.

“I may or may not have pulled off two all-nighters straight while coming up with new upgrades for Pegasus and a new akuma tracking app”

_ “Max” _

“Alright gents, why don’t we just watch a movie to start this whole shindig off”

That was the beginning of a half an hour debate of which movie to watch.   
In the end Conner decided that nothing could go wrong with the classics; 

They started watching Mean Girls.

If it turned out to be a meme fest then it was just a Boys Night In thing.

  
  


**Wayne Manor** **  
** **_July 4, 23:00 EST_ **

“Now what?” Jason asked as he finished off the last kernels of popcorn. As much as he wanted to watch another movie he found it boring to have all the Boys™ in the literally  _ too big for a family of four to live here, seriously B what were your ancestors even thinking _ manor.

“Uhh we can play hide and seek in the dark?” Adrien suggested innocently, it was then that the group had made the mistake of agreeing because in that moment they had forgotten that he and the Parisians had developed powers outside of the Miraculous due to exposure.

Which meant enhanced senses and night vision for most.

It was like being hunted down like animals, and they were the prey.

“Ahh!” Tim found himself yelping as he saw red eyes stare at him after having the curtain pulled from his hiding place. He’d decided that with his small stature and the whole dark thing that they wouldn’t be able to make him out from the curtain’s folds.

Oh well it was worth a try.

“Geez you scream like a little girl” he realized, with the open curtain, that the one to find him had been Jason…  _ The  _ Jason Peter Todd-Wayne, aka, Robin II.  _ His Robin. _

“I- I do not!”

“Sure, Replacement”

Tim hadn’t expected that tone of his voice; it felt condescending and maybe a little resentful. He turned to really get a close up look on Jason, his naturally tanned skin had a few light scars, barely noticeable unless you were really close, his nose looked the slightest bit crooked, Bruce had mentioned that Jason got into fights even before Robin without mentioning names, dark wavy lock framing his face with a widow’s peak, she was built that was sure… but his eyes were what really grabbed his attention. They were flashing red a second ago but now they were this fascinated heterochromatic mixture of blue and green, sea green if you will.

“Are you checking me out, punk?” Jason sounded almost appalled as Tim snapped out of his trance.

“No way! It- It’s just… I never thought I’d get to see Robin outside of the mask, face-to-face”

“Right” 

“I’m serious! I looked up to you, you were my Robin… I thought you died when you disappeared a few months ago. Robin would never be benched for more than a month and it’d been three by the time I confronted Batman” Tim found himself explaining

“Everyone was speculating what happened, especially once Joker was caught and someone let the word out that he claimed to ‘R-Rip a birdies’ wings’. There were no confirmations or anything but no one is denying it. Batman was becoming… a terror. Criminals were coming out more battered and bruised than ever, three had to go to intensive care. I just- I just thought that maybe what he needed was Robin, so why not ask the original?

“I knew for a while who they were, I wasn’t sure about you though because you weren’t really seen in public other than to go to Gotham Academy for school but y’know if Dick was definitely the first Robin and Bruce was Batman then there was no real reason to not think it was you… though it took me embarrassingly long to really think that”

“That might be our fault” Tim looked around until he noticed a little indigo creature fly from Jason’s hood and sat on top of his head “We kwami use our magic to help protect the identities of our chosen, of course it isn’t completely fool-proof, but it seems as though Jason’s identity as Robin was also affected by it”

“Hnn magic” Tim grumbled out, a tad annoyed that his mind had inadvertently been affected by something so scientifically confounding like magic.

“Look, Timberly” Jason sighed, running a hand over his face, careful with the stud on his nose, before facing Tim again. “I’m not annoyed or even mad at you, even if you’re a bit of a blabbermouth𑁋”

“Rude!”

“It’s mostly the fact that Bruce didn’t even bother to fucking tell me or anyone that wasn’t living in the manor”

“ _ Oh _ , I guess that would be rude… “ Tim hummed, he had thought Jason was disappointed, maybe even offended with his  replacement  performance, though Tim was still only training. After Jason he was sure it would take him at least a year before even considering being out on the field.

“Besides you’re not a half-bad detective if you were able to find us out. And stubborn, I would know”

“Because its a Bat requirement?”

“Well yes but also Ox Miraculous of Strength and Perseverance so…”

“Right”

“Well enough sappiness” Jason ruffled Tim’s hair “You’re helping me find the others now”

“That’s fair”

The two began their silent journey across the Manor’s first floor, each knowing which floors creaked, if even the slightest bit, as they ventured in the dark. Jason had already found Garth and had sent him to the second floor, where he heard Kim and Max make their way earlier.

The two stopped in front of one of the hall’s closests, one Alfred used to keep some of the cleaning supplies, where they heard muffled breathing.

The duo sent each other a nod, Tim closing in on the doorknob and Jason ready to catch whoever it was.

“Found yo𑁋 _ What the Fuck Guys!? _ ”

Tim and Jason’s yelling echoed in the manor’s empty halls before being followed by that of Adrien and Conner.

“Oh god I need brain bleach” Tim muttered, even in the dark he could see their silhouettes and  _ nope  _ he was a child he did not want to know  _ what  _ was happening. At least he didn’t have night vision like Jason or the others.

“You’ve traumatized a child, are you two proud of yourselves!”

  
  


**Mount Justice**

**_July 5, 23:00 EST_ **

“So did boys night work?” Wally asked, laying on Dick’s lap, tossing popcorn at both of them in what they called Bromance Moments. The Parisian boys had to go back to do hero and personal duties a few hours ago, so they now laid in Conner’s room at the mountain.

“Considering we caught you sucking down Adrien’s tongue it better have” Jason mumbled, having decided to stay the weekend, before getting popcorn to his face. 

Conner had a blush on his face, remembering what had happened the previous night before shaking his head with a soft smile. It was something Dick and Wally hadn’t seen since the beginning of his relationship with M’gann.

“Yeah, it worked”

**Paris, France**

**_July 6, 14:00 CEST_ **

“So you’re dumb ass self got caught making out with Conner?” Chloe asked, clearly unimpressed. The girls were all snickering at Adrien’s flushed face.

“According to Dick you’ve traumatized his little brothers, Chaton” Marinette added teasingly.

“God don’t remind me, Tim wouldn’t look at me or Conner in the eyes for the rest of the night or the next morning” Adrien groaned into Marinette’s chaste

“Well I’m certain you boys had fun at your little Boys Night In Sleepover” Kagami smirked.

“What about you ladies? How was patrol?” Luka asked curiously as the girls looked at each other with a smirk.

“What happens at Girls Night Out stays with Girls Night”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah not my best but i tried  
>  ~~also M'gann/Conner was never my cup of tea~~
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://eve-v0lution.tumblr.com/)


End file.
